


Jalousie

by sunshineoftwilight



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Jealousy, Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineoftwilight/pseuds/sunshineoftwilight
Summary: Emmanuel drague une collègue pendant le conseil des ministres, ce qui n'est pas au goût de Manuel.





	Jalousie

Depuis quelques minutes déjà, Manuel observait son jeune ministre discuté avec la femme assise à sa gauche. Apparemment, son jeu de séduction avec la ministre semblait plus intéressant et passionnant que le sujet principal de ce conseil des ministres. Même si le trentenaire essayait d'être discret, Manuel avait remarqué le petit jeu de séduction qui se jouait sous son nez et celui de tous ceux installés autour de la table. Et en plus le petit brouhaha produit par le duo ne dérangeait pas le président qui était lancé dans un monologue interminable depuis au moins dix minutes. Manuel savait que le jeune homme avait toujours été le petit protégé du président puisque - comme avec les autres - le jeune ministre avait usé de ses charmes pour s'attirer les faveurs d'Hollande.

Manuel décida de ne pas intervenir pour l'instant. Après tout, il savait que son ministre avait toujours été d'une nature volatile et il était persuadé qu'il aurait l'intelligence de mettre fin à cette discussion avant qu'elle ne dérange tout le monde.

Les minutes passèrent et l'offensive de charme et de séduction du jeune homme continuait. En effet, il s'était rapproché de la ministre pour continuer leur conversation (qui leur devait paraître primordiale) en chuchotant et il lui lançait des regards qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Tout cela n'avait bien sûr pas échapper au Premier ministre qui - de temps à autre - jetait un coup d’œil au duo.

Le conseil des ministres était déjà bien entamé et ni le jeune homme ni la femme assise à ses côtés n'avaient écouté un traître mot de ce que le Président, le Premier ministre ou l'un de l'autre collègue avait prononcé depuis le début de la séance.

Le comportement digne d'un adolescent en quête de sensation de son ministre commençait à agacer profondément le Catalan. Il semblait être le jeu à s'être apercevoir de ce jeu séduction et personne ne semblait être dérangé par leur bavardage intempestif. Il aurait pu croire que tout le monde était de mèche pour lui jouer une mauvaise blague qui aurait le don de l'énerver mais en réalité la situation ne semblait déranger aucun membre du gouvernement.

Il essaya donc de prendre le contrôle sur lui-même mais cette tentative fut réduite à néant lorsqu'il entendit le rire étouffé de la ministre et lorsqu'il vit les yeux rieurs et le sourire satisfait du jeune homme.

Manuel pensa que son ministre dépassait largement les bornes et qu'il était temps de mettre fin à ce bazar.

 **“Emmanuel !”**  Dit Manuel d'une voix cinglante pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

L'homme en question laissa sa phrase en suspens et son regard se porta immédiatement sur le chef du gouvernement. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Manuel lui lança un regard noir et l'Amiénois baissa directement la tête. Le silence régnait dans la pièce et personne n'osait parler de peur de s'attirer les foudres du Premier ministre.

Une fois le calme revenu, les discussions reprirent tranquillement sans une once de tension dans la pièce. Chacun prenait la parole à tour de rôle et tous étaient plus ou moins d'accord avec leurs collègues. En bref, tout se passait bien jusqu'à un doux chuchotement parvienne jusqu'aux oreilles de Manuel. Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir d'où provenait ce bruit et qui le produisait. La colère grimpa en flèche en lui. Le petit imbécile recommençait ce jeu ridicule. Apparemment, il ne pouvait donc pas attendre que le conseil des ministres soit fini pour draguer sa collègue et il avait besoin de faire ça sous ses yeux. Que cherchait-il à faire ? À le rendre jaloux ? Si c'était ce qu'il voulait alors il se trompait. Manuel n'était pas ce genre de personne même s'il devait avouer que la situation l'agaçait au plus au haut point.

Il tourna la tête dans leur direction et son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit le rapprochement plus qu'évident entre le jeune homme et la ministre, lorsqu'il vit ses yeux brillaient et le sourire qu'elle lui adressait.

 **“Ça suffit maintenant Emmanuel !”**  Déclara Manuel d'un ton qu'il n'employait que dans leur échange privé. Il fusilla du regard son ministre qui détourna rapidement le regard. Il bredouilla un vague _ **‘pardon’**_. Manuel avait remarqué cette lueur si particulière dans ses yeux et qu'il voyait seulement quand ils n'étaient que les deux. Cette lueur qui reflétait  _désir et soumission_.

Tout le monde autour de la table observait avec attention la scène mais surtout ils regardaient successivement le Premier ministre et le ministre de l'économie. La tension est palpable et tous se demandaient qui allaient mettre fin à cet échange houleux avant qu'il ne se transforme en dispute.

 **“Continuons.”**  Finit par dire Hollande pour mettre fin à ce moment. Les deux hommes s'étaient assez donnés en spectacle.

La fin du conseil se déroula dans une atmosphère particulière. Manuel était en colère et ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs et Emmanuel garda les yeux rivés sur le dossier ouvert devant lui avec un stylo à la main.

Finalement, le conseil des ministres toucha à sa fin. Chaque ministre partit rapidement avec sa pile de dossiers cartonnés sous le bras. Emmanuel s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien le retint.

 **“Il faut qu'on parle Emmanuel.”**  Déclara le Catalan à l'encontre de son ministre.

Le jeune homme se retourna en direction du Premier ministre et hocha vaguement la tête. Au vu de la mine toujours contrariée - pour ne pas dire furieuse - de Manuel, l'Amiénois savait que cette discussion ne serait pas de tout repos.

Il attendit donc que son supérieur ait récupéré ses dossiers et qu'il l'ait rejoint sur le pas de la porte pour continuer son avancé.

 **“Ici ou ailleurs ?”**  Demanda-t-il alors qu'il descendait l'escalier aux côtés de l'Espagnol. Bien entendu, il ne lui répondit pas ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. L'ambiance entre eux étaient aussi glacial que le vent qui les heurta de plein fouet lorsqu'il traversa la cour du Palais pour se diriger vers une voiture qu'il les attendait.

Manuel monta dans le véhicule et son ministre répéta les mêmes gestes mais de l'autre côté du véhicule. Rapidement l'engin motorisé démarra et ils quittèrent le Palais pour circuler dans les rues de la Capitale.

Manuel maintenait une bonne distance entre eux et ne prêta pas un regard à l'homme assis à l'autre bout de la banquette en cuir. Néanmoins, il vit du coin de l’œil son ministre qui estimait la distance qui séparait leurs deux corps puis il sentit son regard qui glissait sur lui. Il se doutait bien que ses yeux clairs le scannait et glissait de sa mâchoire contractée à sa main crispée sur les dossiers qu'il avait mis sur ses genoux.

 **“Où va-t-on ?”**  Demanda Emmanuel.

Il ne put s'empêcher de monter les yeux aux ciels à l'entente de cette question qui était digne d'un enfant de cinq ans et qui reflétait toute la curiosité et l'impatience du jeune homme. Il n'avait point envie de répondre à cette question futile mais il le fit quand même sinon il risquait de réentendre la même question deux minutes plus tard.

 **“À Matignon.”**  Répondit-il froidement sans adresser un regard à son ministre.

Moins d'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination. Manuel quitta prestement le véhicule et à grande enjambée rejoignit l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il n'a aucun doute quant aux faits que pour le suivre Emmanuel se dut de trottiner derrière lui. Il entendit le claquement de ses talons et des siens alors qu'il montait l'escalier qui menait au premier étage, étage où se situe son bureau. Alors qu'il entrait dans son bureau, il entendit Emmanuel qui saluait les employés qu'il croisait sur son passage. Le ministre fit son entrée dans la pièce une vingtaine de seconde plus tard alors que Manuel s'était déjà débarrassé de son manteau et de son écharpe qu'il avait accrochée au porte-manteau.

Manuel referma la porte derrière et se retourna et la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux l'exaspéra : Emmanuel avait posé négligemment son écharpe sur le canapé et il était assis de manière nonchalante sur celui-ci, les jambes croisées et il ne semblait pas se soucier de son comportement de la matinée.

 **“Tu veux peut-être un café ?”**  Demanda ironiquement l'Espagnol.

 **“Si c'est possible oui.”**  Répondit-il.

Manuel leva les yeux au ciel pour la seconde fois et soupira d'agacement.

**“C'était quoi ce bordel avec Ségolène tout à l'heure.”**

**“On ne faisait que discuter.”**  Se défendit le jeune homme.

**“Tu ne pouvais pas faire comme tout le monde et attendre la fin du conseil ?”**

**“On ne faisait rien de mal.”**

**"Oh vraiment ? Je te rappelle que tu es marié !”**  Dit-il en fixant la bague qui ornait son annulaire.

**“Et alors ? Cela ne m'empêche pas de discuter avec d'autres femmes et d'ailleurs toi aussi tu es marié.”**

**“Tu appelles ça discuter ? Tu étais entrain de la draguer et tout le monde l'a vu alors arrête de mentir Emmanuel !”**

**“Tu es jaloux ?”**

**“On ne répond pas à une question par une autre.”**

**“Est-ce que tu es jaloux ?”**

**“C'est complètement ridicule”**  Dit-il en s'emportant encore un peu plus.

 **“Non et cela expliquerait ton comportement actuel.”** Dit-il alors qu'il se levait du canapé où jusqu'à présent il était assis.

 **“Quel comportement ?”**  Demanda-t-il en faisant volte-face.

 **“Ce que tu es entrain de faire là, maintenant. Une crise de jalousie parce que j'ai discuté avec Ségolène.”** Déclara-t-il en s'approchant du Premier ministre.

**“Tu n'es pas croyable.”**

**“Je sais”** Répondit-il avec arrogance.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il l'embrassa pour faire taire cette voix dont il connaissait toutes les nuances, de la plus grave à la plus aiguë. Il l'embrassa avec violence plus pour assouvir sa soif de domination que pour oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Finalement, il finit par se détacher du jeune homme.

 **“J'aime bien quand tu es jaloux.”**  Déclara Emmanuel.


End file.
